


Heelys Ruin Everything

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Multi, heelys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times John and Lafayette hated Alex's Heelys, and the one time Hercules did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heelys Ruin Everything

I  
  
  
"Why do you insist on hurting me?" Lafayette asks Alex as he wheels around them in his brand new Heelys.  
  
John is sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling. This isn't happening. Alex couldn't do this to him. The shoes were white and neon green. John hated them. He _hated them_. Is he crying? Probably.  
  
"No, I get it. They're cool, Heelys are cool," Hercules says, looking at Alex spin around. John sits up, tears running down his face.  
  
"Who are you?" John asks, getting up off of the couch and locking himself in the bathroom. Alex stops, staring at the door that John had disappeared behind.  
  
"You're tearing this family apart," Lafayette mutters, going to their bedroom and slamming the door closed.  
  
Alex and Hercules stand in the living room alone, perplexed as to what the big deal is.  
  
"Do you think they're ac-" Alex is cut off by his Heelys slipping, sending him quickly slamming into the ground. His head makes a sickening smacking noise against the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lafayette screams, quickly emerging from their bedroom. Alex props himself up on his elbows, grinning. He drags one Heely down Lafayette's leg, the wheel  
spinning.  
  
"Better with you here," he says. Lafayette bursts into tears, leaving the room again.  
  
"Are we going to have to go to couples counseling for this?" Hercules asks. Alex laughs, collapsing back onto the floor, Heelys clattering against it.  
  
  
II  
  
  
"Son," Washington whispers as he watches Alex wheel into the office.  
  
John and Lafayette trail behind him, coffees gripped tightly in their hands. Their eyes are bloodshot like they've been crying, not looking away from the Heelys on his feet.  
  
"Sir," Alex greets. He salutes cheerily, leaning back on the wheels so he spins in circles around him. Lafayette downs the rest of their coffee, chugging it. They cough when they're done, John slapping them on the back until they stop. Washington stops the both of them when Alex rolls away.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asks. Lafayette stares at him.  
  
"He wore them to bed last night," they tell him. George is truly concerned.  
  
"Are all of you guys okay? Like, with each other?" He questions. Lafayette shrugs, taking John's coffee from him and drinking that too. They walk away, throwing both cups in a garbage can as they pass.  
  
"I'm sure we're not going to break up over this, but it is a problem right now," John says. Washington wrinkles his eyebrows, frowning.  
  
"Am I correct in assuming that they're just shoes?"  
  
"No," John responds. He walks away, going up to his office.  
  
He doesn't understand young people.  
  
He knocks on Alex's door, sighing when he sees him pacing completely on his wheels. The shoes make a spinning noise against the ground that grates in his ear. He stops upon seeing Washington, standing still like he's waiting for a command.  
  
"Are you aware of what your significant others think of your," he stares at them, "footwear?" Alex sighs.  
  
"Yes, but I think they need to be more open to them. Plus, Hercules likes them," Alex says, looking down at the shoes.  
  
"Okay," Washington whispers, going to close the door, sighing as the wheel rolling sound begins again. He turns to see John and Lafayette staring at where the door was just opened. They both stare at him wide-eyed before sighing, despaired of all hope, and walking away.  
  
He really doesn't understand young people.  
  
  
III  
  
  
Alex is cuddled into Lafayette's side. Lafayette is staring straight ahead, trying very pointedly to ignore the Heelys that he's still wearing. His feet are dangling off of the couch, preventing the sneakers from getting dirt on the couch.  
  
"Attack!" John shouts, running out from the hallway to try and rip the Heelys from Alex's feet. Alex is too quick, though, moving his feet out of the way before John can snatch them.  
  
"Ha! You're not getting these that easily!" Alex exclaims. He stands up off of the couch, rolling around John and the couch. Lafayette looks at John, eyes squinted, shaking their head.  
  
"You failed the mission," Lafayette says. John rolls his eyes almost violently.  
  
"I noticed!" He yells as Alex passes in front of him. Both John and Lafayette jump when Alex starts making a high pitched noise from the back of his throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lafayette questions, eyes following Alex in circles.  
  
"My battle cry," Alex responds, resuming the noise.  
  
He rounds the couch twelve more times before making too wide of a turn, tripping on the coffee table leg, and falling half onto the coffee table and down to the floor. Lafayette shoots upright.  
  
"A true Heely master never feels pain," he groans, scrambling to stand up. He wheels off to their room, not bothering to close the door behind him. They can hear his body flop onto the mattress, followed by more groaning noises.  
  
"Lafayette," John says, pointing to the blood that's now on the coffee table.  
  
"Motherfucker," Lafayette mumbles, going to the kitchen and getting paper towels, a ziploc bag, and ice. They go into their bedroom, flipping Alex over and pressing the bag of ice to Alex's nose.  
  
Lafayette stares down at the neon green and white Heelys.  
  
They hate them.  
  
  
IV  
  
  
John can hear the sound of Hercules laughing as he unlocks the front door of their apartment. He opens up the door, mouth dropping open at what he sees.  
  
Hercules is cackling so hard that he can barely stand. Alex has both of his hands in his, spinning him around. He's still wearing the Heelys and he's singing off key at the top of his lungs. John doesn't know the song, but it's not necessarily important.  
  
"Hi, John," Hercules wheezes, hand slapping over his chest. John waves, still looking at Alex, who is still spinning.  
  
"Hello, Jonathan," Alex calls. There's a bruise on his nose from where he fell six days prior that seems to be healing.  
  
"Where's Lafayette?" John asks. Alex slows down his spinning as Hercules grabs his forearms to stop him.  
  
"They went somewhere to get away from the Heelys," Alex says, but he's not focused on the answer.  
  
Hercules is moving Alex closer to him, finally just grabbing him by the waist and pulling Alex against him. John watches as Alex reaches up to snake his arms around Hercules neck, kissing him. He jumps up to put his legs around Hercules' waist, wheels spinning as he does.  
  
John turns around and leaves, texting Lafayette to see where they are so that John could join them in Heely hating hell.  
  
  
V  
  
  
Hercules honestly wants this to end. Lafayette and John sleep in the fetal position now, avoiding Alex's shoes at all costs. This leaves absolutely no room in their bed. Hercules has a cut on his forehead from when he fell out of bed two days ago and hit his head on the nightstand.  
  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that our boyfriend wears Heelys?" Hercules asks them. It's five in the morning, Alex just went to bed, which means the three of them were up have a fucking conference for some reason. This is what their relationship has come to.  
  
"He never takes them off," John spits.  
  
"You know him. You know he's doing it just to make you mad," Hercules says. Lafayette is lying across the entire coffee table, sequined sleeping mask still covering their eyes.  
  
"It's working," they say, rolling over to face Hercules, looking at him without seeing him.  
  
"Come on, they're not that bad. They're like roller skates but not."  
  
"They're an abomination to the earth," John says. Hercules laughs.  
  
"Do you really hate the shoes more than you love him?" Hercules questions. John sinks further down in the couch, refusing to make eye contact with him. Lafayette rolls back over, facing away from them.  
  
"I just hate the shoes, I hate them," John mumbles. Hercules knows that he's being as stubborn as Alex is. That he's emphasizing his hate for the shoes to deter from the fact that he can't hate anything as much as he loves Alex.    
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Hercules remarks, smirking.  
  
John glares at him.  
  
  
+1  
  
  
Hercules doesn't know when Alex was listening in on their conversation, but the sticky notes stuck to all of their foreheads the next morning seem to imply that he was.  
  
_Went into work early wearing the shoes you hate so much - Alex_  
  
Hercules is used to these notes, but whenever they get them there's usually something written to imply that Alex was, you know, not mad at them. It's usually a heart or writing that he loves them on it, but now it's just bitterness and an emotionless signature.  
  
"Do you think he's actually upset with us?" John asks, staring at the note in his hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lafayette questions. Their note is stuck under the eye mask that they're still wearing. They're sitting up, but they're barely awake, swaying. John carefully lifts their eye mask up, revealing the bright green note stuck to the bridge of their nose. They peel it off, reading the note that's identical to John and Hercules'.  
  
"Oh," Lafayette whispers.  
  
"He's really this upset over us not liking his Heelys?" John questions.  
  
"I think it's because of how you reacted like he had disappointed him. Like you didn't want to be around him," Hercules says.  
  
"We're idiots," Lafayette says, leaning on John's shoulder.  
  
Hercules knows that Alex was being ridiculous. He knows that Alex knows that he was being ridiculous. However, he also knew that after five days of being mostly ignored by two of the three people he loved, it started to hurt. He didn't tell anyone about it, but you could see it in the way he moved. His shoulders slouched slightly, circles under his eyes darker, smiled a lot less.  
  
Hercules wonders if Lafayette or John noticed. Maybe not. Hercules only caught it because he woke in up in the middle of the night and saw Alex staring at John's face like he was afraid to sleep because John might be gone when he wakes up.  
  
All of this over Heelys.  
  
They had gotten ready for the day in silence. They didn't make or eat breakfast, instead just stealing the granola bars that Alex seems to live off of.  
  
"I'm working late, I have a jacket that I have to remake" Hercules tells them as they all walk down the stairs. John and Lafayette both make incoherent noises to say they heard him, walking with him to the car.  
  
Hercules ends up coming home two hours later than his significant others do. Everything is quiet, and for a second Hercules thinks that nobody is home, until he sees John's tie discarded on the floor and Lafayette's shirt pooled in front of their bedroom door. He grins, going into their bedroom.  
  
Alex is lying between Lafayette and John. John is mouthing something into Alex's bare collarbone. Whatever it is makes Alex laugh, pushing John away. Lafayette laughs, hand placed on Alex's hip now moving to wrap around his waist. John moves back closer to them, kissing Alex gently.  
  
"I see you three made up," Hercules says, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"We did more than that, Hercules," Alex responds, wiggling his eyebrows at him. He scans his eyes over Hercules' now half naked body, raising his eyebrows as high as they can go before smiling.  
  
Hercules finally goes to get in bed after he's mostly undressed. He's about to plop down on top of the three of them when he trips on something and falls onto the bed anyway. He stands up, staring at the shoelace of one of Alex's Heelys that's tangled around his ankle.  
  
"Oops?" Alex says when he sits up to look at it. His lips are curled into his mouth so he doesn't start laughing, but Hercules can still see it in the way his shoulders shake.  
  
"I take it back, I hate these things," Hercules said, shaking the shoe off of him. Alex laughs, yelping when Hercules tackles him. Lafayette and John are both cackling from where they're still sitting up. Hercules rolls off of Alex, pulling both Lafayette and John down with him.  
  
The next morning, Alex walks out of his room in dress shoes, and all three of his significant others take one collective sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRYING SO HARD WHY DID I DO THIS


End file.
